survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Code Word Wowza
"Code Word Wowza" is the fourth episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Night 9 Everybody from Funafuti returns to camp happy with a successful blindside. Day 10 The two tribes are brought together once again, but this time it’s not for a challenge, there is a tribe swap. On the new Vaitupu tribe is Gabe, Infi, Jidiro, Joe and Trent. On the new Funafuti tribe is Beamen, Chase, Nick, Nico and Ryan. And on the newly created Olosau tribe is Brad, Fred, Jimmy, Tucker and Uranus. The new Olosau tribe has to start over at a new location, but they do have the same supplies as the other two tribes, so things aren’t too difficult. The tribe has three original Vaitupu members and two original Funafuti members, which Brad is happy about. Jimmy, on the other hand, is a lot less confident about this new tribe. Fred starts looking through all of the things that their tribe has been given to start and finds a clue to the hidden immunity idol among it all. He pulls Brad aside and shows it to him. Fred quickly finds the new hidden immunity idol. Brad, Fred and Uranus decide that they’re going to stick together to vote off Jimmy and Tucker. At the new incarnation of the Vaitupu tribe, it’s the original Funafuti members who have a majority. The original Funafuti members are scared that Jidiro or Trent might have a hidden immunity idol, so they try to come up with a plan to circumvent this possibility. At the new Funafuti tribe, it’s the original Vaitupu members who again have a majority. Nick knows he’s in trouble, but luckily he still has the Funafuti hidden immunity idol. Ryan is worried. Even though he’s in the majority, he’s scared about what could happen on the new tribe. Day 11 In the morning, Nick wakes up early and decides that he’s going to show Chase his hidden immunity idol. Nico has more time to think about the new tribes and gets concerned about his new tribe. Tribes receive tree-mail telling them that they will have an important challenge later in the day. Brad decides that he needs to gain trust with Tucker, so he pretends to find the hidden immunity idol clue and and shows Tucker. In the first challenge as new tribes, they are playing for reward: an advantage in the next day’s immunity challenge. Various members from different tribes are deliberately trying to do poorly because they think it will be beneficial for them to lose the next immunity challenge and go to tribal council. As Funafuti are the only tribe where nobody wants to throw the challenge, they come in first and win reward. In spite of Infi, Gabe and Joe wanting to lose the challenge, Jidiro pulls through and Vaitupu comes in second, also winning reward. Joe decides to tell Trent and Jidiro to throw the immunity challenge so they can vote off Infi as a fake plan. Trent straight away tells Infi about it to try to get more trust, but Jidiro doesn’t. Infi is unsure whether they should vote off Trent or Jidiro first if they have to go to tribal council. For Trent, things are the other way around. He sees himself in a good spot and thinks of himself as a key member of the tribe. At Olosau, Brad and Fred think that they may want to blindside Uranus while still at the Olosau tribe because they don’t trust him long-term. Uranus tries to talk to Fred to make sure the two of them are good to work together, but Fred doesn’t want any of it. Day 12 The three tribes come together for their first immunity challenge as three tribes. The immunity idol is split into two pieces, one for each of the first two finishing tribes. The last place tribe has to go to tribal council. Both Vaitupu and Olosau once again have people on their tribe trying to throw the challenge, but Olosau are more successful at throwing so they’re the ones who lose and have to go to tribal council. Once the challenge is over Infi, one of the Vaitupu members who had been trying to throw the challenge, decides to call out Fred on his attempts to lose the challenge. After this, Trent decides to take the opportunity to tell the original Vaitupu members on the other tribes to stick together. When Vaitupu get back from the challenge, Trent has some damage control he needs to do. At Olosau, people have to worry about going to tribal council now. For Brad, Uranus and Fred, it’s obvious that the three should stick together and vote off either Tucker or Jimmy, but they’re divided on who should be voted off. As it gets closer to tribal council, the three of them still haven’t come to an agreement about who to vote off. Brad is tortured over the decision he has to make. Eventually Brad decides who he’s going to vote out, but he’s not all too pleased with it. At tribal council, the three of them are not a cohesive unit. Fred still insists voting off Jimmy is the best thing to do and votes him out, but the other two decide to vote for Jimmy. Brad has Tucker on his side so Tucker also votes for Jimmy, and Jimmy is blindsided out of the game in a 3-1-1 vote. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * This is the first time that SRorgs has had three tribes at once. It is also the first time that a tribe swap has led to more tribes existing than did before the swap. * Fred becomes the second person to have two hidden immunity idols at the same time after Savage in Benin. * Brad had the most confessionals this episode, with 8. ** Chase had no confessionals this episode. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes